It is known that immersing certain cell types within an electrical field will cause these cells to proliferate thus facilitating tissue repair. One known use of an electrical field for such repair is “in bone” stimulators that are implanted in fractures and/or spinal fusions. Another type of treatment has recently been developed for spinal conditions wherein target tissue is stimulated by an electrical lead using radio-frequency energy to induce a thermal lesion in the target tissue. In this type of procedure, the therapeutic benefit is intended to derive from heating the target tissue and not from immersing the tissue in an electric field. Thus, the electrical lead in this treatment is strictly for use in heating the tissue, and there is no therapeutic electrical field generated. Chemical treatment of target tissues has also been developed by use of various types of infusion catheters.
For both electrical and thermal stimulation, an electrical current generator, commonly referred to as a pulse generator, may be used to transmit a pulse of electrical current to an implanted stimulation lead that has been precisely placed to transmit the electrical or thermal energy from the electrodes to the target tissue in order to treat the particular condition. For chemical stimulation, one or more drugs or nutrients are delivered by a pump that transfers a desired quantity and frequency of the drug/nutrient through an infusion port of the catheter to the target tissue. For chemical stimulation as well as electrical/thermal stimulation, implanted pumps and generators can be used to deliver the electrical and chemical stimulation as opposed to trans-dermal delivery devices. More particularly, implanted pulse generators (IPG) as well as implanted drug dispensers (IDP) are commonly used so that patients do not have to return to a medical facility each time treatment is to be conducted.
The intervertebral disc (IVD) provides separation, shock absorption, and controlled motion between vertebral bodies. The disc is comprised of a central nucleus of a semi-fluid mass of mucoid material, (nucleus pulposus), an outer more dense collagen ring (annulus fibrosis), and a thin, metabolically active cellular layer separating the nucleus and the outer collagen ring, referred to as the annular nuclear interface/transitional zone. Disc nutrition is tenuous at best and is provided by diffusion through the vertebral end plate in contact with the outer surface of the disc. As a result, a disc has limited ability to heal or regenerate. Due to age, injury or other conditions, cracks or fissures may develop in the wall of invertebral discs causing a chronic source of pain in many patients. Additionally, the inner disc tissue (nucleus) will frequently cause the disc to bulge or herniate into the fissures in the outer region of the disc, thus causing nerve tissue therein to generate pain signals.
Current treatment for such disc disorders include analgesics, physical therapy and epidural steroid injections. Success with these treatments is frequently disappointing and the patient will all too often have to undergo spinal fusion. Spinal fusion is a very invasive, bio-mechanically altering, and marginally effective treatment.
One relatively new procedure has been developed to treat such disc ailments and general discogenic back pain. As an alternative to other surgical procedures for patients who suffer from back pain caused by certain types of disc disorders, this new procedure is made possible by use of thermal stimulation leads that provide precise temperature control in the delivery of thermal energy to target tissue. This procedure, commonly referred to as intradiscal electro-thermal annuloplasty (IDET) was initially believed to function by cauterizing nerve endings within the disc wall to assist in reduction of pain, and the heat produced by the stimulation leads would also thicken the collagen of the disc wall thereby promoting healing of the damaged disc. IDET has proven in some cases to be a minimally invasive procedure to treat these types of disc ailments. However, recent research, and clinical experience has cast doubt as to the exact method of action. More specifically, for percutaneous treatments like IDET, the general operating premise in these procedures, is to heat, either through conduction or induction, causing collagen restructuring and nociceptor coagulation within the disc that would stabilize the structure, and denervate the painful discs while retaining the motion segment and thus reduce the need for fusion. While these procedures have proven more effective than placebo, the results are far from acceptable. Research has demonstrated that collagen modulation and nociceptor coagulation is unlikely to be the mechanism of action, and that these devices may simply create injury patterns, that in a small subset of patients, stimulates a regenerative response, thereby accounting for the better than placebo results.
Combination electrical stimulators and chemical infusion catheters are known for purposes of treating various spine and brain ailments. One reference that discloses such a combination device is the invention in U.S. Publication No. US2004/0243206. This reference specifically discloses a combination electrical and stimulation lead for stimulation of a person's nerve tissue in the brain. One or more electrodes are located along the lead body and are adapted to be positioned proximate the target nerve tissue and to deliver electrical stimulation pulses transmitted through the lead to the target nerve tissue. One or more infusion ports located along the lead body are adapted for placement proximate the target nerve tissue and to deliver chemical stimulation pulses transmitted through the lead to the target nerve tissue.
While combination electrical and stimulation leads may be known, special considerations must be made for use of such devices for intervertebral disc treatment.
Placement of a stimulation lead within a disc can be quite difficult. Because a disc does not have a uniform density, known stimulation leads can be quite difficult to place and may require the attending physician to make multiple attempts for proper placement or abandon the procedure. Of course, multiple placement attempts greatly increase the invasive nature of the procedure and therefore create unnecessary tissue damage and increased risk. Inability to perform the procedure denies the patient a therapeutic option. Improper placement of the stimulation lead can also result in the undesirable damage of nerve tissue that is not contributing to the chronic pain or other ailments. Because of the overall metabolically inactive nature of the disc, it is also important that chemical infusion be precisely targeted to contact the damaged area of the disc with the delivered chemicals/nutrients, otherwise inaccurate delivery to non-damaged portions of the disc can reduce the effectiveness of the procedure. Thus, there is a need for a combination electrical and chemical stimulation lead that can be precisely placed with a high rate of success on a first attempt.
The IVD is also a motion segment of the body that is subjected to many flexion/extension/rotation cycles every day. In some procedures, it may be necessary to keep the stimulation lead emplaced for long periods of time, such as weeks or perhaps months. Thus, it is desirable to have a stimulation lead that maintains a small profile, yet is resilient enough to withstand the risk of permanent deformation or shearing during treatment and removal of the stimulation lead after treatment.
Many complaints of lower back and leg pain have been attributed to herniated disk related injuries to the spinal column. Extensive therapy and treatment is often unsuccessful in alleviating such pain since some of these problems are actually associated with symptomatic sacroiliac dysfunction or instability. Other terms to describe sacroiliac ailments include sacroiliac joint complex, sacroiliac joint dysfunction, and others. One reference that discloses the use of a bone implant to provide stability and compression for immobilization of the SI joint is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,916. One reference that discloses methods for treatment of pain caused by an SI joint dysfunction includes U.S. Pat. App. Publication No. US 2006/0217705. This reference discloses a number of electro-surgical devices in which energy is directed to a targeted region of tissue. A probe is inserted into the target site within the sacroiliac region of the patient's body and energy is delivered to the probe. At the location of the probe, the tissue is ablated thereby creating lesions. In the case of contact of the probe with neural tissues, denervation is achieved which therefore can reduce or eliminate pain associated with the particular dysfunction being treated.
With respect to neural ablation to alleviate symptomatic pain associated with numerous types of spine ailments, current stimulation leads are limited in the provision of ablative heat based on the size of the electrodes, their spacing along the lead, and their particular positioning relative to the targeted nerve group. In many instances, it may be necessary to move the stimulation lead during a procedure to cover all of the targeted tissue and repeatedly apply electrical energy to the lead. In other circumstances, it may be necessary for the introducer needle to be completely removed and reinserted in an adjacent position and then reposition the stimulation lead in order to cover the targeted tissue. Multiple lead position changes during a procedure of course increases the invasive nature of the procedure and also introduces additional risk of infection and that multiple needle insertions will damage non-targeted tissue.
While the prior art may disclose various devices and methods for treatment of targeted tissue throughout the body, there is still a need for improved devices and methods for treatment, to include devices and methods wherein electrical stimulation as well as chemical infusion may be provided with the same stimulation device. Additionally, there is a need for an electrical stimulation device that has the capability to provide various types of electrical stimulation and ablative patterns thereby increasing the chances that a procedure will be successful since the patterns can be selected to cover targeted tissue based on the condition of the particular patient and the ailment to be treated.